Blinding
by SnowyCursedRain
Summary: Includes Oc. Heaven became a little more blinding that day.


(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fallen series or the characters. I only own the OC)

(An: I'm sorry for any errors or OOCness, I think it turned out alright for something I just threw together. constructive criticism is appreciated though and I hope you R&R & enjoy.)

* * *

~\::Blinding::/~

Oliver

_His wings are so pretty…_

The thought echoed in my head piercingly, bouncing around my mind with harsh clarity. They were the color of the cloudsoil around us, the perfect color, blinding but not to where it hurt. He was beautiful…even if he was standing there with an angel prettier than myself.

My own wings shone with a soft light, a gentle white something that wasn't as beautiful, something duller in comparison to his and hers. My wings showed all the others what my position was...something lowly but still adored by the Throne. They were the wings that I hugged myself with right there in the Meadow of Heaven.

_It's blinding…_

The light around me just seemed to become brighter when I covered my head with my wings. _It didn't hurt though, no…of course not. _The Throne made it that way before she left to continue her creation. It still wasn't as bright as her light when she was there though…

I peeked out from my refuge to steal a glance at him and her. They were still mocking each other, him smiling coyly and her grinning devilishly right back at him. He would never understand what it meant to love someone though. I understood. I understood the moment I found out from Lucinda. She described it so perfectly, so beautifully that it made me want it: love. But, he would never understand.

_"Oliver?"_

Brown eyes shifted to stare at me openly as I pulled my wings tighter around me. He looked at me, probably curious on why I was standing there in the almost empty Meadow, just watching him and her. Brown eyes blinked once, twice, three times before they turned back to the angel in front of him and grinned. Then he walked away. Towards me. smiling kindly.

_"R-Roland…?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

He gestured towards the cocoon surrounding me. I felt my face warm up considerably, not knowing that, at the time, I was blushing scarlet. It was embarrassing to think I had just been watching him with another angel, another sister.

_"Oliver?"_

He called my name again, head tilted to the side, arms crossed, and his dark hair-tangled in those cursed dreadlocks even then-slipping out from behind his ear_._ He pulled off _casual_ like he was its creator.

_"I…I…um…"_

Looking back, I probably pulled off _shyness_ like I created it too. My face flushed brighter and thoughts bounced recklessly around my head.

_Stop acting like a fool!_

_He's never going to find you pretty now._

_Say something…_

I decided to stick with the latter,

_"I think your wings are pretty."_

Time seemed to stop as he blinked again, smile fading for a second and arms loosening them from his chest just the slightest bit. I felt myself shrink a couple of feet, suddenly very weary and dejected; I didn't know how to take a silent reaction. What a fool I was. Saying something like that? It made me even more fatigued just thinking of my statement.

"_My…wings?" _

He suddenly chuckled, bringing his wings around to look at them, turning them and inspecting every feather like he hadn't noticed before then. His face glowed a bit brighter, his eyes shone with an unearthly light; I think I grew a few inches in response to his brightness.

_"I suppose they are. I hadn't really noticed."_

_"How could you not? They're perfect."_

He looked at me sideways, "_But yours are so much brighter." _

_My_ wings? I looked at the quills that surrounded me still; they looked as they always did. A soft light that warmed me, but it couldn't outshine any of the eight archangels. It couldn't outshine his.

"_I-"_

_"Would you fly with me?"_

I startled, letting my wings unravel themselves from me and arch above my head, a good thirty feet.

"_Fly? You want to fly with me?"_

_"Why not? We haven't spent time together since the Throne left."_

He watched me with analyzing brown eyes, arms still crossed in front of him. How did he make someone like me feel like that? So light, so happy, so…adored…

_"Of course!" _

He smiled at me, something I thought he saved for my angel sister, and took my hand. Then we were flying, the cloudsoil beneath us and our wings both shining, playfully teasing each other as we circled each other numerous times. Heaven became a little more blinding that day.

* * *

(An: Okay so I think the ending was a bit rushed...yeah probably *sweatdrop* but I like it and I hope you did as well! If there was any confusion about what was going on let me know and I'll explain or change. Ok, peace out!)


End file.
